


Guardian of the Galaxy

by Vaeri



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n) watches her family and her world crash into nothing. Her parents and boyfriend sent her away on a spaceship into space to save her life because (Y/n) possess powers which can save other Universes and Earths. She can defeat the Destroyer but only with help. Who will help her if not the Avengers and the two members of Dc's Justice League?If you like the summary, please read more! I hope you'll like it! =D





	1. Prologue

 

 

You looked back at the Earth from the spacecraft. The fuel wasn’t enough to search for other life signs in the space and back on Earth… yeah, there was nothing anymore. Empty buildings, dead bodies, dust. A tear fell down from your right (e/c) eye as you pressed your hand to the glass of the spacecraft.

 

You lost everything in a week. An alien who called himself The Destroyer sent a message to Earth and then he blow up everything just out of fun. Your heart sink as you remembered your boyfriend and parents who died when they sent you out to space to save you. They thought you had the chance to survive and rebuild Earth with jumping back in time, asking for others help from other universes or dimensions or something. You had your abilities from the day your dad let you play in the lab where your parents worked. It was a dad-daughter day so he brought you after you pleaded with him and your puppy dog eyes worked on him too well.

 

You turned back to the inside of the spacecraft and closed your hand around your pocket-watch. Your dad made it to help you with your powers. The watch made it easier to travel through dimensions, universes and time for you. In your universe there were no heroes who would’ve help with The Destroyer but you could help the other universes stop that damn alien. You pushed the button on the side and the familiar cold surrounded you. You wore a long leather brown leather coat but it didn’t help too much with the cold which seeped into your bones. But before you could’ve frozen the swirl spit you out in the middle of a lab. People surrounded you looking at you curiously. You sit up with a groan and looked at them. There was a black man with a police officer badge on his belt, a long haired latino guy, a doctor looking woman with a white coat, another scientist with black hair and blue eyes and the guy you were looking for: Barry Allen. He had short brown hair and green eyes, his features were cute and he was lean and tall.

 

‘Hi’ you waved not sure if you looked harmful for them.

 

‘Um… who are you?’ asked the latino guy.

 

‘I’m (Y/n) (L/n) from a different universe. I came here to ask for help’ you answered.

 

‘Barry, you should stop jumping back and forth in time’ rolled his eyes the latino looking furiously at Barry. You suddenly felt dizzy and everything went black around you.

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Across The Universe(s)?

 

 

‘Someone should tell me how did this happen… again’ sounded a man’s voice. It was strict and sounded like someone who didn’t trust easily. Two figures moved in and out of your blurred vision as you blinked and tried to make your vision clearer. You weren’t tied up or left alone in a cold cell so it wasn’t a prison. At least they didn’t believe you were insane. Good start.

 

‘She just popped out of a portal usually Cisco used to open till yesterday and said she came for help’ explained Barry his voice hushed and confused. It was definitely Barry’s voice which relieved you because they didn’t kick you out in an alley which was good news too.

 

‘My head!’ you hissed in pain because as you tried to sit up your head started pounding against your skull. You put your hand to your temple and tried to ease the pain away closing your eyes again.

 

‘Easy, easy!’ came Barry closer to you and helped you up in a sitting position. ‘You okay?’ he asked concerned looking deeply into your eyes. Those green orbs held concern and worry and you tried to not be reminded of Josh, your boyfriend.

 

‘Um… it usually happens when I jump through seven thousand universes without rest’ you nodded and sighed. ‘I’m sorry I just popped out of that portal but… I tried to run away from The Destroyer…’

 

‘Who’s the Destroyer?’ asked Barry and the other guy at the same time. You looked at the other guy from Barry and saw a handsome, blonde haired and bearded guy with blue eyes and with green leather clothes and a bow? He looked familiar but you couldn’t quite remember where you saw him before.

 

‘He’s-he’s an alien who wants to destroy every universe except his… the Empty-zone… he do it for fun… creepy, I know’ you explained as the pain in your head let you do that.

 

‘And you came here to ask for help for your universe?’ asked the green guy.

 

‘Yeah… no. My universe is already…’ you looked down on your lap feeling the sadness welling up in your chest as you remembered the faces of your heroes: your parents and your boyfriend. They gave their lives for yours.

 

‘I’m so sorry…’ curled Barry’s eyebrows in a sad way as he sat in front of you on a chair.

 

‘I came here to not let that happen with the next universe the Destroyer picked out’ you shook your head trying to concentrate on your mission. You can mourn after you finished your mission and killed that damn alien.

 

‘If it’s not ours, than which is it?’ the other guy asked.

 

‘Universe 0.07915.2’ you answered. ‘A. K. A. Universe: Marvel.’

 

 

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

 

_You walked into the control room which held the information you came. The Destroyer couldn’t see you because it was only a vision from the near future. You watched as he pulled and pushed handles on the panels and then he went somewhere. You walked to one of the monitors and started searching through his installed destinations._

 

_As you scrolled down to your universe you saw the other destinations too. Straight after your universe there was Universe 0.07915.2. There was a sign and after that there was a name: Marvel. As you looked lower you saw Universe 00.061453.78 after other universes._

 

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

 

 

**The characters of DC Universe’ PoV.**

 

 

Team Flash gave the new comer a room where she could be alone for a while and rest while they started figuring out if she said the truth. So many things happened that they didn’t want to risk.

 

‘Why would she lie? I mean, who would be injured if they weren’t escaping from someone?’ crossed his arms Barry over his chest.

 

‘How would you know if she’s not an alien who is The Destroyer and she just wants us to help her unconsciously?’ asked Oliver. ‘That already happened with Jay.’

 

‘I checked that already, she’s human’ quipped in Caitlin earning an eye roll from the Arrow.

 

‘And I wibed her. She saw her family die while she was sent off in a spaceship from the Earth’ continued Cisco. 'Her Earth.'

 

‘This is all sad and everything but we can’t just leave here everything and go save another universe called Marvel! It’s insane’ sighed Oliver starting to give up.

 

‘She said… Marvel?!’ exclaimed Cisco excitedly with wide eyes. ‘Tell me it’s THAT Marvel Universe where there’s Tony Stark, Captain America, Hulk and the others!!!!’

 

‘You watch too much cartoons…’ looked Dr. Wells at the latino.

 

‘They are comic book heroes!’ defended the other with not too much success. ‘Barry, if he doesn’t want to go, I definitely want to go with you.’ pointed Cisco on Oliver's figure.

 

‘What you don’t know is that The Destroyer will come for your universe no matter what. I ask for your help to stop him before he comes for this universe because when he comes for this you won’t get help from the ones you could’ve saved because they already died’ you walked into the room with confident steps looking meaningfully at Oliver.

 

‘It makes sense’ quipped in Cisco.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	3. Arriving to Marvel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings!
> 
> I hope you don't mind me changing the story. I felt like it sucked as I wrote the original version so I tried to make it more... interesting. Please don't bite my head off! =D

 

 

**In Universe 0.07915.2 (A.K.A. Marvel Universe)**

 

 

Tony walked down to the kitchen area to grab some breakfast yawning tiredly as he walked from the elevator to the kitchen. His brown hair a mess and his face looked like he slept on his work desk. His black t-shirt hugged his torso while his jeans hanged around his legs loosely.

 

Steve just walked out of the elevator when he noticed the tired genius yawning during heating up coffee. The blonde haired super soldier smiled at his friend’s tired looking form and walked in the kitchen too in his grey t-shirt and jogging pants. He just got back from running so he wished he didn’t smell too much.

 

‘Hello Capsicle’ yawned Tony again rubbing his eyes hard.

 

‘Someone had a long night’ commented Steve. ‘Did you get any sleep at all this week?’

 

‘I work on something and because Bruce is now on an “important” conference I have to do it alone’ poured some coffee in a mug the billionaire and with that he went off not even looking at the blonde. ‘You should take a shower, Cap! Otherwise you’ll scare all the ladies off tonight!’ yelled back from the elevator Tony before the metal doors slid shut.

 

‘He’s moody today’ snorted Clint from the kitchen door.

 

‘Yeah, it seems so’ shook his head the blonde while buttering some bread. ‘Why does he need to do that party? He could’ve just postponed it.’

 

‘Today is Pepper’s birthday’ answered Natasha walking in too. It seemed like the billionaire wanted to waste himself to not think about the red haired woman. They all sat down at the dining table when Wanda and Vision appeared chatting casually away followed by Sam. Thor and Loki were somewhere on a mission Fury asked them to do. It involved something not “Midgardian” so the others didn’t want to know anyway just acknowledged their departure.

 

Steve took a quick shower and changed into some comfortable clothes for the movie marathon Wanda organized for the team to be together a bit. It was all parts of Star Wars so at least the boys didn’t complain. The smell of hot pop-corn filled the living room while the large screen slowly slid out of the floor. Surprisingly Tony was there too looking well rested now which made the blonde super soldier relax a bit. They were still in the making up state of their friendship because of the events of last year with the Socovian Accord.

 

They were at the middle of Clone Wars when a blue flowing circle appeared in front of the screen. Everyone looked at each other curiously and confused.

 

‘I bet it’s not in the movie’ said Sam eyeing the blue circle suspiciously. Suddenly four forms popped out of the circle and landed on the floor. Three guys and a girl. One wore green leather clothes and a bow and arrows, one wore a red suit with a flash on his chest and one looked like a normal guy in normal clothes. The girl wore a long, brown leather coat, sandy trousers with knee high brown leather boots and a white button up shirt. Her (h/c) hair was long and silky looking. ‘Okay, am I the only one who sees them?’

 

‘Maybe Wanda did something with the pop-corn’ looked Tony down at the bowl of pop-corn on the table earning a death glare from the witch.

 

‘Argh!’ sounded from the girl who tried to get up from the ground. ‘I told you it won’t be a smooth ride.’

 

‘Where are we?’ sat up suddenly the normal looking guy from the floor looking over at the Avengers who looked at them strangely. ‘TONY STARK! I can’t believe you are real!’ exclaimed happily the guy. Tony looked at him questioningly and without another word the Avengers grabbed their weapons and stood in striking poses.

 

You stood there frightened a bit at the sight of the fully armored Avengers. Barry placed a hand on your shoulder but any attempt at calming you was ineffective. Captain America lifted his shield defensively in front of his body, his legs bent and his every muscle tense. Iron Man floated in the air just like Vision while Wanda and Sam stood in striking poses ready to attack. The assassins the same way.

 

‘Who are you?’ asked Tony. You swallowed hard but stepped ahead and looked over the Earth’ Mightiest Heroes.

 

‘Your world is in danger’ you spoke up.

 

‘Like anyone should listen to a girl who popped out of a blue circle’ replied the billionaire. It made sense even if he annoyed you. Barry stepped next to you and this time he tried.

 

‘Listen to her. She knows what will happen if you don’t prepare for it’ said the speedster. You flashed him a grateful glance before turning back to the metal man.

 

‘I can’t see in her mind’ quipped Wanda. You glared at her. Oh, you knew well her kind… mind-readers… in your home the Tomorrow People were too much and now she wanted to get in your head. Thanks, but no thanks!

 

‘I don’t want you to search through my memories, thank you’ you spit it out.

 

‘Then how can we trust you? You just popped out of that blue thing’ furrowed his eyebrows Sam.

 

‘Listen-‘ you started.

 

‘Enough of this nonsense!’ sent Clint an arrow at your head but Barry caught it before it could reach you. Iron Man blasted light balls at you while you tried to get behind something. Oliver shot arrows at the Avengers and fought with Natasha and Clint at the same time. Barry engaged Sam and the Captain in a fight and Cisco vibed Wanda and Vision. You teleported onto Iron Man’s back but he picked you up by your collar and slammed you into a wall. Barry, Oliver and Cisco saw that you four weren’t enough against them. You looked at them when they gazed at you if you were alright.

 

‘Go!’ you cried out to them. You would find a way to convince these thickheaded heroes about the truth. Barry nodded and grabbed the other two zipping away from the Tower.

 

‘There’s a perfectly fine cell for you, little lady’ flicked up the metal plate from his face Tony. That’s how you ended up in a glass cell down on the minus something level under the Tower.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	4. Chapter 4

Not too long after you were pushed in your cell with glass walls you tried to come up with a plan on escaping. You had to do something before the Destroyer made his move and you would be too late. First of all, you couldn't make them angry at you so you couldn't teleport out of your cell. You had to convince them that you weren't a threat. You huffed and sat down on the floor, your knees pulled up and your chin resting on them. You knew what will happen if they don't act soon and it scared you. You couldn't watch another world die in front of your eyes with thousands of millions of lives. Tears welled up in your eyes as you were reminded how your home, your life ended on your own Earth. You noticed someone from the corner of your eye and blinked the tears away. You looked up to see a man stand on the other side of your cell.  
  
  
He had long raven black hair which feathered up at the end, sharp cheekbones creating a shadow above his jaw, straight nose and thin lips but what intrigued you the most were his beautiful blue-green eyes. His lips pulled into a wicked grin as he looked into your (e/c) eyes,  
  
  
'I didn't mean it when I asked for company but at least you are not that oaf of a brother of mine' spoke up the stranger with his silky, deep voice.  
  
  
'I came here to warn them not to keep anyone company' you rolled your eyes. His eyebrows rose at that and he eyed you curiously.  
  
  
'And what danger should they fear?' he asked.  
  
  
'An alien called Destroyer will come and demolish everything in this entire universe... every last planet and star. I cam to warn the "Earth' Mightiest Heroes" but it seems it will be too late for them to realize the weight of the situation' you sighed. This prisoner had to know that he wouldn't have too much time before everything he knows will be destroyed. The man chuckled at your tone. It fascinated him how stupid and thickheaded the Avengers were.  
  
  
'Since we won't go anywhere soon, let me introduce myself... I am Loki of Asgard' bowed a little the man. You blinked once... twice... thrice but couldn't process what he said. Really? Loki? The God of Mischief and Lies? Frim North Mythology? Oh, please... Right... he was real in the Marvel Comic books and you were in the exact same Universe.  
  
  
'I'm (Y/n). Nice to meet you' you smiled a bit.  
  
  
'You don't believe me, do you?' asked Loki making you suspicious. Did he just read your mind? No, you would've felt it. 'Listen, even if I never gave birth to a horse, yes, I am real.'  
  
  
'People can find ridiculous things out' you agreed and earned an honest smile from Loki. His smile was beautiful and lit up his handsome face. You had to pass time till you can get out of here so why not talking to him? 'So you came from Asgard. Is it really that shiny and golden?' you asked curiously. Loki told you about Asgard and the Nine Realms in exchange he asked you about your home.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Loki's PoV.  
  
  
  
**_ She was so different from the Midgardians I got to know. She was funny and was interested in everything. She was smart and kind... and beautiful. I have never seen anything quite like her.  
  
  
'Really? You never tried ice cream?! If we'll ever get out of here and the world won't end I'll buy you ice cream!' she beamed at me. It made no sense... how can anyone make cream from ice? These Midgardian things fascinated me. She sat the closest to the glass wall we shared to where I sat. Her long (h/c) hair looked silky and smooth, her lips so temting to kiss and her (e/c) eyes sparkled with life.  
  
  
'You told me about your abilities. Why are you not already out of here?' I asked curiously.  
  
  
'I can't make them see me as their enemy...' she sighed. Suddenly a too familiar oaf walked in the section we were with loud steps. Thor brought two trays of food with himself as I watched him approach us. I watched him place my tray in front of the opening they used to give me food and then he walked to (Y/n)'s door and did the same with her tray but didn't leave just eyed her.  
  
  
'My friends told me that you came to warn us about a danger' boomed the fool narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
  
'Yes. Please, believe me when I say that it is a serious danger. I saw my own world perish. You don't have to lose everything like I did' she pleaded with my oaf of a brother. Thor looked somewhat worn and tired... I knew he lost Jane... but I warned him once. That woman left him without a word and even if we had some disagreement I could sympathize with my brother. I knew how it felt to be betrayed.  
  
  
'You do not know what anyone here lost or gave up... but I will see what I can do in your case, my lady' glared coldly at (Y/n) Thor. He turned on his heels and left the room leaving us alone again. I looked at (Y/n) to see that she wore a sad expression on her face... I furrowed my eyebrows at the door Thor left but turned back to the beautiful maiden on my side. I had to make her smile again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Le time skip~**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days passed since you were pushed in your cell and you grew nervous. What if Barry, Oliver and Cisco left you here thinking they had their own world to protect? Loki's company made it easier even if you knew what he did a few years ago. It wasn't your place to judge and you found Loki a good companion. He was intelligent, funny and charismatic. He was a mystery and tempting to be discovered. You couldn't keep yourself from wanting to know more and more about him. What you didn't know was that he felt the same way. He wanted to make you smile, laugh and mostly just happy. He loved the way your (e/c) eyes looked at him with interest and how your lips formed his name.  
  
  
''(Y/n)... I have something I need to tell you' he started.  
  
  
'Oh?' you quirked an eyebrow.  
  
  
'If we and this whole universe will end soon... I will be-' he started looking down at his lap as his legs were stretched out in front of him but a lous bang interrupted him. The door to the cells burst open and Barry and Oliver ran inside. Barry went to your cell and opened it while the Arrow guarded the door. You ran out and hugged the tall, lean speedster to your body happily.  
  
  
'I thought you left me here!' you said relieved.  
  
  
'I almost did just that' answered coldly the blonde ex-playboy earning an eyeroll from you. Just as Barry wanted to pull you out of there you turned to Loki's cell and looked at the demigod.  
  
  
'Wait a sec' you said and teleported inside the cell. Grabbing Loki's hand you were outside of his cell with him on your side. You grinned up at him when Loki gasped for air. 'Sorry, if you'll jump space with me you'll get used to it.'  
  
  
'You could've do that a little bit earlier' he quirked an eyebrow at you.  
  
  
'That wouldn't have been fun' you smiled back and made him blush slightly.  
  
  
'We should get going, guys' grabbed you and Loki the speedster something sparkling in his eyes... was that... jealousy?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 __ **To be continued...**


	5. Assemble!

 

 

You, Loki, Barry and Oliver made your way through the underground corridors knowing you only had a little amount of time before the Avengers attack you. You tried to not notice the way Barry and Oliver eyed Loki and Loki gave them a nasty glare. You spent a few days at Star Labs and you and Barry had a lot of in common.

 

He told you about how he lost the love of his life, Iris, when you told him how you ended up on his Earth. He found someone understanding in you as you did in him. But the two last days you were locked up with Loki in that cell you found Loki an interesting, funny and great chat partner.

 

Oliver kicked in the door in front of you and ran out followed by the three of you.

 

 

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

 

_You walked down the corridor to the vortex at Star Labs because of another meta-human case Barry had to take care of. Cisco and Caitlin sat behind the computer screens while instructing Barry on things. It wasn’t hard for you to figure out what was it about. This meta-human was able to control water and because human body contains water by 70 percent this criminal could control people._

 

_What Barry needed was a shield or something against the enemy. Or… he needed to not contain any water at all! You pushed a button to speak to him._

 

_‘Barry, I have an idea. Do you trust me?’ you asked. After a long silence you heard his voice echo through the vortex._

 

_‘I do’ he said._

 

_‘This meta-human can control water and anything wet. Which means he can control even your body but if you don’t contain any humidity you can get closer to him. Can you run fast enough to make mirages of yourself?’ you almost heard the gears click inside his head. Cisco and Caitlin turned to you with stunned faces. They never expected it from you. You sighed. ‘My parents were the Earth’s fourth smartest people. They were scientists and I went to MIT.’_

 

_‘That explains a lot’ said the Latino but before anyone could’ve said anything else a red stripe zipped across the room and Barry stood in the middle smiling._

 

_‘Now, I’ll have time for Joe’s birthday party!’ he said. ‘Thank you, (Y/n).’_

 

_‘No problem?’ you shrugged._

 

_‘Would you like to come to the party?’ asked the speedster but you felt like it was something out of pity. You smiled sadly and shook your head._

 

_‘Maybe another time. I still have to work on my clock… it broke during the jump’ you answered and walked back to your room they gave you. You couldn’t make a burden out of yourself and you had to work on the clock you got from your dad to be able to move onto the next Universe. You had to act fast before the Destroyer arrived to Marvel._

 

_Someone grabbed your shoulder and turned you around seeing Barry with a serious expression on his face. You quirked an eyebrow questioningly._

 

_‘Hey… I wanted to ask you earlier to join us… why don’t you come?’ he started._

 

_‘Barry… Joe not really knows me, I don’t know him well as you all do. I’m just a trespasser of your universe of your world. I will be gone the moment we’ll finish the mission I asked you to come with me’ you started walking down the corridor Barry at your side._

 

_‘I know that’s not it. I know we just met and everything but… I can see that’s not it what bothers you’ looked deep into your eyes the speedster with his green orbs._

 

_‘Look, not two days earlier I lost my parents and I’m not really in the mood to party, okay?’ you said annoyed. Seeing his apologetic and hurt expression you felt bad for shouting at him. Barry just wanted to ease your pain by distracting your attention. ‘I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry.’ and with that you were out of his sight. This time he didn’t follow you and that was what you needed._

 

_As a few days passed the tension between you and Barry disappeared and when it was time for travel to Marvel Universe you were all ready for it._

 

 

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

 

 

You found yourself closed around in the hall of the entrance of the Tower. Metal doors slammed shut on the glass doors and windows and soon you found yourself eye to eye to the Avengers.

 

‘Can you believe it Thor?! Reindeer games made friends!’ sounded Tony’s voice through the helmet of his suit.

 

Great… the fight is inevitable.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	6. Three More Days Left

 

 

You stood in front of the Avengers now. Iron Man floated in the air, Captain America with his shield in his left hand suit on, Falcon with his wings, Black Widow with knives and Hawkeye with his bow aimed at you. Thor stood there gazing intently at Loki Mjölnir in his hand.

 

‘Stand down, little girl’ aimed a glowing hand on you Tony.

 

‘You fight with us while there’s a serious danger out there! Why don’t you want to listen to me?!’ you pleaded trying to avoid the fight.

 

‘What kind of danger?’ rolled his eyes the billionaire as he clicked the plate off of his face.

 

‘The Destroyer! He will come for this Earth to destroy it just because he finds it funny’ you stepped ahead of the guys.

 

‘Do you think you can convince them?’ rolled his eyes Loki irritated at the Avengers.

 

‘Get Reindeer Games’ said Tony and Thor lounged forward to Loki who started fighting with the blonde. Great. Just great. Everyone around you started fighting with each other. You got Wanda who grabbed you with that red flowing thing and almost suffocated you. You struggled but in vain.

 

‘Please, I don’t want to hurt you’ she said to you.

 

‘Then let me go’ you hissed. ‘It will choke me to death…’

 

‘Don’t let her go, Wanda, she would try anything’ flied Iron Man to Wanda.

 

‘I stayed in that damn cell, tin man! I’m not here to fight with you! I’m here to take down the Destroyer because I want to save your sorry ass!’ you shouted at him angrily.

 

‘I don’t trust her’ shook his head Tony but suddenly the building and everything shook like when an earthquake shakes the ground. But it wasn’t an earthquake and you knew as much. On the TV screen at the now trashed hall appeared the Destroyer’s face. His skin was blue, his eyes shining like gold and he had snow white hair. You narrowed your eyes at him and gritted your teeth in hatred as you watched his features.

 

‘ _Hello, Earth 0.07915.2 I hope you had a great time. I came to free you from all of your struggles and sins. Your last days came and because I am gracious, I give you three days to apologies to the ones you hurt and abandoned and repent your sins. You will not feel anything, I promise, it will be only a light and that’s it. You will see your remaining hours on these screens. Have a nice three last days!’_ said the alien and with that he disappeared from the screen.

 

‘The son of a bitch…’ looked at the black screen Tony. Wanda let you down and you took your hands on your hips.

 

‘Should I say, I told you so?’ you rolled your eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve took the leading in his hands from now on not paying any mind to Tony’s protests. The blonde stood at the conference room with all of you and looked deep into your eyes. He apologized from you already and asked for your help.

 

‘Do you know anything about him other than what you already tried to get to us?’ asked Steve from you.

 

‘I was once on his ship but only in my astral form so I couldn’t quite talk or touch anything. He has a prison on his ship with different kind of creatures. That’s the only thing I thought I could take advantage of.’ you said thinking back to parts you just overlooked.

 

‘Thor, Loki, do you speak alien languages?’ turned Steve to the Asgardians. Thor looked at Loki who had a sly smile on his handsome face. ‘I think that’s a yes.’

 

‘Everything is good and peachy but how will we get on his ship? We don’t have a spacecraft… do we?’ asked Hawkeye.

 

‘Let’s see if Tony was bored’ went Steve for the door. You were the last who remained in the room wanting some silence and peace for yourself. These last few days had been so eventful that your head was still spinning. You sat there in your thoughts when someone poked your shoulder making you jump in surprise. You turned to the person who was Barry. He smiled at you kindly melting your heart.

 

‘Hey…’ you smiled back at him.

 

‘Hey… um… are you alright? You seem to be a little troubled’ he sat in front of you. The brunette had a clean Star Labs’ hoodie on and grey pants.

 

‘I just… saw his face and… I wanted to cry, scream and thrash at him at the same time… I know it’s totally okay and would anyone do the same but… now I just feel empty…’ you sighed defeated. Barry was someone you trusted from the beginning.

 

‘Time… and friends will help, (Y/n). I know how it hurts but… we have to keep moving on’ smiled sadly at you the speedster. You couldn’t help but throw your arms around his neck and hug him tightly to you. You felt Barry tense up in surprise but returning the embrace, his strong arms curl around your waist and pulling you closer. Oliver walked in on you two so you quickly let Barry go.

 

‘I-I should just… I’ll be with the others’ you jumped up and hurried out of the room.

 

‘Hey, Oliver’ stood up the brunette a bit disappointed that he had to let go of you so soon. Your body felt just right pressed to his, your scent so sweet and enchanting and your soft hair touching the skin on his cheek.

 

‘I should’ve knocked’ crossed his arms the archer. ‘Anyway, you shouldn’t get too attached to her. Maybe she’ll stay here or will find another Earth to settle down.’

 

‘Mr. Positivity…’ sighed Barry. ‘I know… but there was never another girl who I had so much in common. Not every girl knows what Nuclear Biology is.’

 

‘And Iris? You fell in love with her and she didn’t know what Nuclear Biology is’ pointed out Oliver.

 

‘That was-that was different…’ blushed Barry so Oliver laughed at his expression.

 

‘Come on, we should get to know these… Avengers’ went for the door the Arrow followed by the Flash.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning you woke up to a beautifully shiny day. Your bed was so comfortable you didn’t want to get up but you knew you had a training session with the Captain. He wanted to know how you fight and wanted to use it to the maximum. You went to your closet and picked out a black runner short with a black tank top.

 

You looked out the window again to watch New York’s busy streets. Tony made sure to calm the citizens that it was just a videogame or something and the cybercriminal did it. You thought about it and even if you were furious with Tony’s acting you could like him. As you watched the city a thought flashed through your mind.

 

_You won’t let this Earth be destroyed by that damn alien._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	7. 3 Days Till The End

 

 

You walked down the corridor to the elevator on your level at 6 in the morning. You were still drowsy a bit and yawned as you pushed the button on the side of the metal doors. You had your running/training clothes and your (h/c) locks in a tight ponytail on the top of your head.

 

The whole Tower felt like you were alone and it kind of freaked you out like in a horror movie. The metal doors slid open and you stepped inside asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. to bring you to the level the gym was. Soon you were walking down the corridors of the level, following the sounds of the Captain’s training session. You opened the door to see the super soldier in only sweat pants. No shirt on. You couldn’t stop yourself from staring at his impressive muscles.

 

‘Can we start the training?’ you asked blushing and averting your gaze from his torso.

 

‘Oh, sorry, ma’am… I was just… deep in my thoughts’ stopped the punching bag Steve and went to put on his grey t-shirt.

 

‘Please, call me (Y/n)… ma’am is like I would be in my fifties’ you chuckled and walked further into the room. ‘So, where do we start?’

 

‘I just wanted to know your technics. We’ll fight together so we have to work as a team’ he shrugged. You nodded agreeing and the two of you started fighting. You popped out here and there from the portals deceiving the super soldier at first but there was a periodical thing in the way you popped out of the portals so Steve used it against you and you found yourself on the ground soon grunting in protest. The blonde stepped to you leaning over and looked down on you. ‘You should work on the periods of where you show up. It can be count out easily. Try again?’

 

‘Hell yes’ you nodded and grabbed his extended hand for you. Steve pulled you up and you attacked immediately as you gained balance on your feet. You were a skilled fighter nonetheless but Steve easily outshined you everytime you attacked.

 

You were sweating, your muscles ached on your bones, you could barely stay on your feet and you had to concentrate hard on the blonde to stay focused. You were better than at the beginning of your training but tired as well. You wiped the sweat beads from your forehead with your right wrist and focused again at Steve.

 

The Captain let you run towards him with your fist aimed at his face. As you reached him close enough he grabbed your wrist and yanked it upward. You didn’t give up so you used your left hand to attack. You had a good idea to crib his head between your thighs and with your weight throw him to the ground but you couldn’t jump high enough with your current state and ended up circling your legs around his waist. It surprised Steve who lost his balance and fell on his back with you on him. You didn’t know how you ended up on the Captain, your faces so close that you could’ve kissed him if you moved forward a little bit. A dark blush appeared on his face as well as on yours but you couldn’t look away from him.

 

‘Uh… we should take a break’ he spoke after what seemed an eternity staring into those blue oceans of his.

 

‘Yeah, yeah… that would be good’ you answered and stood up. You felt stupid for doing something like this but there was a tingling in your stomach too when you thought about how close you were to the Captain. You sighed as you walked out of the gym and into the showers next to it. After the shower you felt refreshed and hungry. You checked the time and it didn’t surprise you anymore it was almost lunch time.

 

When you arrived to the living room where the others already gathered around the round table you noticed the delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

 

‘Hey, (Y/n)! Pizza is almost ready!’ grinned Bucky at you. You nodded and took a seat next to him and the furthest spot from Steve. The brunette noticed the hurt expression on Steve’s face even if it was only a flash. Everyone started talking about something and the table became loud around you when Bucky nudged you in the side turning to you a bit. ‘What happened during your training with Steve?’

 

‘N-nothing’ you mumbled as a reply and couldn’t help but blush at the memory. Bucky furrowed his eyebrows at you.

 

‘I know Stevie and you two act strangely. So what happened?’ asked the brunette again.

 

‘I-I… uh… lost my balance and landed on him’ you blurted out in a whispered yell. Bucky’s eyes widened but soon he smiled mischievously.

 

‘He’s just shy… believe me any other guy here would’ve took advantage of it… including me too’ whispered the brunette in your ear making you blush even more. You heard a bang from the other end of the table suddenly snapping you out of your embarrassment. You saw Steve gripping his fork with an incredible power that the poor silver wear twisted in his left hand. His eyes were focused on you and Bucky and what you couldn’t see was Bucky’s sly grin. Fortunately Thor and Tony burst out of the kitchen with four round pizzas in their hands and the others’ attention snapped back to the meal.

 

You went back to your room to continue to read the book you grabbed from the library when someone tapped you on the shoulder. You turned around to see Thor.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	8. 2 And A Half Days Till The End

 

 

The corridor was quiet and you just stared up at the tall, blonde, handsome, masculine man in front of you. His smile was almost blinding and it seemed genuinely happy. You smiled back nervously still a little bit confused by the happenings between you and the Captain.

 

‘Hey, Thor’ you managed. ‘Can I help you with something?’

 

‘I just wanted to thank you for bringing my brother back. I missed him so much’ he beamed at you more happily and before you realized you were in a bone crushing hug. You patted gently his arm and tried to not choke. Finally Thor let go of you.

 

‘I didn’t do much, Thor, just talked to him…’ you shrugged.

 

‘You were his friend when he needed one and I cannot be more thankful for it’ shook his head the blonde giant Asgardian. The next moment realization flashed through his handsome face and continued. ‘Tomorrow we are sparring together!’ he boomed happily like it was a Christmas gift. You dead panned at the thought. Thor would crash you no matter how hard you fight. Oh, no. You liked your body in one piece more than in hundred tiny pieces.

 

‘Y-yeah… so um… we should um…’ you felt awkward already and you just hoped Thor will note your unease. He did and bowed to you making you blush, before he said his goodbyes and left.

 

You stood there looking after Thor with pink cheeks. These men… geez… they were all amazing to be around… but something made you feel guilty for enjoying their company. Your dead boyfriend from the dead universe you came, yep. You looked down on the floor sighing heavily before walking to your room with a heavy heart. You couldn’t just forget your ex-fiancée and live happily ever after with one of the super heroes it was too cruel to him.

 

Suddenly you bumped into something soft but firm and almost fell on your bums. You yelped surprised and felt strong arms around you keeping you from falling down. You blinked in surprise and blushed when you recognized Loki’s blue-green eyes looking into your (e/c) ones.

 

‘Hi’ you smiled embarrassed and earned a sly smile from Loki who pulled you to your feet but didn’t let you go yet.

 

‘Hello, darling’ he purred back making your blush go crimson from pink. His smile just widened at the sight but soon his smile faded when something popped in his mind. ‘How was your training with the Captain?’

 

‘It was… okay… what’s wrong?’ you asked when you saw the frown on his forehead. Loki looked to the side and let you go quickly.

 

‘Nothing, darling…’ he answered and started walking away leaving you there dumbfounded. ‘I am looking forward our sparring session tomorrow.’ you could hear before he completely disappeared in the corner of the corridor. Was that a blush you saw? It must’ve been your imagination.

 

 

 

 

Time passed by quickly and around five you were in the conference room talking about tactics to invade the Destroyer’s ship. You remembered well the littlest details of the ship and tried to make a map. When you were finished you handed it to Steve who drew a strategic plan with different colored lines. As you watched the plan go on you felt more and more eager to kill that alien. He killed everyone you loved and left you with nothing. You lost everything because he thought this was fun. You decided to keep your anger to the battlefield and agreed to spar with Thor when he suggested it seeing your anger flame in your eyes and body language.

 

Thor stood there in the gym in front of you, with bare chest, his blonde hair falling down his shoulders, his blue eyes watching you cautiously and his hands at his sides. You breathed in and then out before opening a portal and jumping to his back, kicking his knees from behind to make him lose his balance. You only managed to kick his left knee in when he turned around and grabbed your arm with the intent of throwing you across the room. You smiled mischievously before disappearing and reappearing a little bit away from him. Thor swiped around to look at you and you could see he found this challenging. Suddenly someone encircled your shoulders from behind pushing a knife to your throat while grabbing your waist. You smelled the attacker’s scent. It was cinnamon and snow.

 

‘It’s not fair. Two against one’ you whinned but knew you will get rid of Loki’s grip on you soon.

 

‘Everything is fair in battle’ _and love_ but it was just a thought entering your mind. You stepped on his foot and teleported in front of Thor. The blonde reached out for you right arm but you used the elan to throw Thor over while you slipped across his feet. He landed on his back with thud but got up soon annoyance on his face as well as on Loki’s. You smiled innocently at the Asgardians.

 

‘You said you are not a fighter’ hissed Loki on Thor’s side.

 

‘I said I didn’t fight too much. I had training with my fiancée’ you shrugged still smiling mischievously. At the mention of Josh both of them tensed up a bit and their eyes sparkled with jealousy but just a little bit it was almost indiscernible.

 

‘We should test that knowledge’ smiled Thor first and lunged forward at you. They were Asgardians and of course Loki and Thor overcame the moment you weren’t at attention. Tony and Steve popped up on a screen at the wall and asked Loki to meet them up in the conference room. He left you and Thor alone with reluctance.

 

‘You fight well’ beamed at you Thor while taking on his shirt. You smiled back at him sadly.

 

‘Yeah… even when you kicked my ass?’ you snorted playfully. You dead panned suddenly making Thor look at you curiously. ‘The brownies!’ you shouted and sprinted back to the elevator. You pushed the button of the caller as fast and as hard as you could before Thor took your hand in his.

 

‘The metal box won’t come sooner no matter how hard you hit the button’ he said making you blush in embarrassment and nodded. The metal doors opened and you jumped inside followed by Thor and pushed the button to your floor. ‘Did you mention brownies?’ he asked suddenly.

 

‘Yeah, I put a baking sheet inside the oven… I can’t believe how stupid I am! It must be in flames now!’ you sighed and jumped out the elevator when it reached your level. You only noticed that Thor followed you inside when you saw that F.R.I.D.A.Y already took the brownies out of the oven and turned it off. You looked up at the ceiling and thanked the Ai.

 

‘If you would have a body I would hug you Friday’ you smiled.

 

‘Thank you, Miss (L/n), unfortunately you cannot’ answered the feminine voice. Suddenly strong arms encircled your delicate frame making you jumped in surprise.

 

‘Thor?’ you looked back at him.

 

‘You wished to have a hug, Lady (Y/n)’ he beamed at you. You blushed but smiled at him. Thor was sweet and you felt a warmth in your chest. You felt a presence in your door and as you looked to the opening of your door you saw a flick of green cape wave off from the doorframe. You broke free from Thor’s hug telling him you had to speak with someone and he should check out the brownie before taking off to find Loki. You couldn’t upset him. You liked the Trickster and you knew you could be only his friend because you would have to find a new universe with a new Earth to settle down and have a normal life. But as long as you could be here you wanted to be there for them.

 

You arrived at his closed door. You knocked once… twice… thrice… then got an idea from Big Bang Theory.

 

‘Loki (knock-knock), Loki (knock-knock), Loki (knock-knock), Loki-‘ but your fist met with air when the demigod yanked the door open.

 

‘What?!’ he asked his blue-green eyes sparkling with rage and jealousy. Yeah, that was jealousy, not it was obvious to you.

 

‘Can we talk?’ you asked nervously.

 

‘No’ and with that Loki closed the door on you. You sighed defeated and walked away back to your room sad at the happenings. You had to make up to Loki somehow. When you arrived back to your room, Thor was still there waiting for you.

 

‘Are you alright?’ he jumped to his feet and went to you touching gently your arm.

 

‘Loki… is upset with me…’ you mumbled sadly and pushed your forehead to his biceps. Thor petted your hair and walked with you to the couch.

 

‘He will forgive you, (Y/n), I know. He never had such a good friend like you… maybe he feels more than that…’ added quietly the blonde a hurt tone in it.

 

‘Thor… that’s impossible… I-… he cannot feel that way… no one can like me…’ you shook your head in protest.

 

‘Everyone likes you, (Y/n)’ frowned Thor at you. You shook your head with a sad smile on your delicate lips.

 

‘You don’t understand… I will leave this universe behind after I defeated the Destroyer, Thor. I cannot stay here because… maybe I shouldn’t have come here ever. I cannot change the time and space. I can cause an anomaly in the timeline or the space or I don’t know and everything would… boom’ you gestured with your hands.

 

‘Oh…’ left the blonde’s lips. ‘I… see’ he answered before he smiled sadly at you and bid goodbye. You huffed and fell back to your couch. You could’ve known you would like one of them and they would like you back. You could’ve known… but you didn’t think about it. You sighed feeling guilty and lonely suddenly.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	9. 36 Hours Till The End Of The World

 

The next day arrived making everyone have a grim expression on their faces. You all knew that tomorrow you would go on a mission from not everyone would come back or if you failed humanity would suffer the consequences. You walked down to the common area where the delicious smell of bacon and eggs came.

 

Steve and Bucky sat next to each other talking about something with Sam, Wanda and Natasha were engaged in a conversation about how Wanda should use her charms in the next mission, Tony, Cisco and Barry were talking about something scientific again, Thor and Loki had a quite normal conversation since they had some problems with their brotherhood… and there was Oliver next to Barry who just tried to not seem bored out of his mind so you decided to sat next to the blonde archer.

 

‘Good morning’ you smiled at everyone before sitting down. ‘Hey, everything’s okay, Oliver?’ you asked.

 

‘Quite alright’ he nodded but you weren’t convinced so you continued.

 

‘Like I can’t see sadness written all over your face’ you tried to push a little bit. He was kind enough to follow you into a whole different universe and help you with your mission so you tried to be of use for him by giving a shoulder he could lean on.

 

‘We’re going to an almost suicide mission tomorrow, (Y/n). I didn’t even say… goodbye to my team’ he said trying to tell you to shut up but you couldn’t help but be the nosy little thing you were sometimes.

 

‘I heard some hesitation there’ you quipped. You could almost see the veins pulsate on his temple.

 

‘You seem quite curious today’ he said annoyed.

 

‘If you talk about your problems they will become a little bit easier. You still have to solve them but, you know, you can think about them from a different angle and can find the solution’ you smiled at him before Vision placed the plate of eggs and bacon in front of you. You thanked the floating… Avenger? and turned back to the blonde.

 

‘Look, this is absolutely not your business, (Y/n)’ he sighed heavily.

 

‘Oliver, I have never met your team, I wouldn’t know who you’re talking about if you would name them. Did you even tell them you were going to another Earth?’ you asked at last. His silence said everything and you shook your head sadly. ‘Do you want to go back to your Earth? I can bring you back… and if you want to leave everything of this behind, you can. It was selfish of me to ask you to leave your life behind just like that so if you want to go back, I will bring you back.’

 

Oliver didn’t look at you his face showing how much he thought about your offer but he didn’t say a single word before you two were left alone by the others, your breakfast long gone cold.

 

‘A single message will do it if you could send it through the universes or something’ he answered. Your features softened at that and you nodded at him before digging in your cold eggs.

 

 

 

_**Later~** _

 

 

 

You spoke to Tony and Cisco to help you with Oliver’s message capsule and now you all just waited for the Arrow to come down to the lab where it would be the safest to send that message.

 

‘Where is Legolas 2? I thought we agreed on 3 pm’ crossed his arms Tony in front of his glowing chest. Barry and Cisco furrowed their eyebrows while you just assumed that Oliver was late or something.

 

‘I’ll talk to him’ started walking out of the lab Barry but you stopped him by putting your hand on his chest looking up at him with a serious expression on your face.

 

‘I got this’ you murmured and left the lab to go to the archer’s floor. You searched for Oliver on his floor but you only found empty rooms. You furrowed your eyebrows and you tried to find out where he could be. Soon you decided to go down to the gym where the blonde archer tried to kill a dummy with a rod. You leaned to the doorway your arms crossed in front of your chest and you waited for him to notice you.

 

‘You’re late’ you spoke up when he stopped and panted heavily. Oliver turned to you and sighed motioning for you to go further into the room. You did as you were told and gave him a bottle of water you grabbed from the ground next to his bag. ‘Barry is worried. He doesn’t know why you want to send that message, does he?’

 

‘He will if I go up there, won’t he?’ asked back Oliver.

 

‘Look, I don’t know how does it feel to just run away from the team without a word because my team was my family, but I know that they will feel relieved when they get your message. I bet they’re looking for you back there. They need to know, Oliver’ you said. The blonde nodded.

 

‘Yeah… you’re right’ he sighed. ‘Let’s get over with this.’

 

 

 

_**Later~** _

 

 

 

You walked down on the corridor to your room when a certain Green Arrow called after you. You turned to him and smiled. He looked more peaceful and relaxed now that he could send his message to his team and it made your heart flatter with joy. At least he had a team to go home to.

 

‘Hey Oliver’ you greeted him with a smile.

 

‘Hi’ he breathed as he stopped in front of you on the corridor. It was almost night time and everyone already went back to their separate rooms so you were alone with the archer. He looked deep in your eyes and suddenly hugged you tightly to his chest. You blushed at the sudden contact but hugged him back. ‘Thank you for… everything.’

 

You couldn’t help but feel lightheaded when you finally arrived back to your room and closed the door behind yourself. You looked at the screen showing the time you had left for the battle and the end of the world. Your heart sank immediately as you watched the numbers tick. 31 hours 54 minutes and 30 seconds till apocalypse.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	10. The Last Day Of Our Lives As We Know Earth

You were up almost during the whole night only sleeping for a few hours most. You walked down to the kitchen early in the morning and made a cup of coffee with (whatever you put in it) and started doing some pancakes. You sat down on one of the seats at the counter and digged into the meal.

 

‘Did you leave some for me?’ asked suddenly Barry walking into the kitchen area. You looked up and nodded.

 

‘I made enough for everyone but I think they’re still sleeping’ you answered smiling at the brunette as he settled down with his own plate of pancakes and cup of coffee.

 

‘I don’t think anyone got too much sleep this night’ shook his head the speedster. You sighed a bit guiltily.

 

‘I shouldn’t have asked for you, Cisco and Oliver to follow me into a suicide mission’ you said quietly your apetite suddenly nowhere to be seen anymore. Barry put a hand on yours and looked deep into your eyes.

 

‘You couldn’t do it on your own, (Y/n). Not alone and I’m glad to help and I’m sure that even Oliver would help no matter how grumpy he acted with you’ he smiled.

 

‘I heard it’ came from the doorway Oliver’s voice and shot an unamused glare at Barry when he noticed his hand on yours.

 

‘Um… someone made pancakes and didn’t call me right away?!’ walked in Tony and a sleepy Cisco followed him. Soon the whole Avengers team was there talking and joking around like it was just another normal day. You realized that it helped you feel normal and not worry as much.

 

Suddenly an explosion shook New York when you were almost finished with your breakfast. You accidently dropped your now empty plate which shattered on the tiled floor before you ran out of the kitchen and looked at the others with panic in your eyes. It started.

 

You zipped up the zipper on your leather boots, your traveler clothes on you and the clock in your packet attached to your pants. You ran out of your room to the conference room where the others were already suited up into their own cool armor. Thor and Loki in their Asgardian outfits, the Captain with his shield on his back, Tony in his Iron Man suit helmet in under his arm, Natasha and Clint in their tactical gears, Barry and Oliver in their cool suits and Cisco with his own designed Vibe suit.

 

Steve looked past everyone while he spoke the plan to make sure everyone got it perfectly. You looked at them and saw the tension behind their cold expressions. You knew the plan because you memorized every part of it. After the short meeting you all went down to the underground test area Tony had under the Tower. You were speechless.

 

The hangar unfolded in front of your eyes for miles. There were several rockets, quinjets, different types of cars for combat but the biggest one was the most fascinating. It was a spaceship painted blue and silver and on the side of it there were the letters spelling Stark. You smirked at how Tony had to paint his name on everything he invented.

 

‘Did you really have to paint your name on it?’ quirked an eyebrow Clint at the billionaire.

 

‘I didn’t mean to use it so early. It’s just a prototype’ shrugged Tony walking to the ramp before anyone could point out that it was just a prototype. You followed him inside with the others on your side and looked around. It looked pretty similar to the ones you were inside once but it was designed to work for space-traveling not just to go out and then come back. Tony told everyone how to click their seat belts in and if anyone had to puke they could do it on their right side where there were buckets for especially this case.

 

You sat patiently in your seat when Tony announced your departure from Earth. The ship emerged from the ground and shot up to the sky. You looked at the others who tried to keep their uneasiness inside or had changed skin color on their faces for a light shade of green. Suddenly someone tapped your shoulder. You looked to your left to see Loki look at you his face totally normal no trace of “space sickness”.

 

‘Hey’ you smiled at him trying to hide how uneasy you felt. You wanted to speak with him after you had that argument with the demigod but the others just couldn’t leave you alone. ‘Are you alright?’

 

‘Yes, I am…’ nodded Loki and looked down at his lap where his hands rested before continuing. ‘(Y/n)… I wanted to apologize for how I acted… that day…’

 

‘No, you don’t have to apologize, Loki. I messed up everything… I still don’t know if I can stay in this universe… my own perished and I don’t belong to any of the others. I wanted to think that I could have friends, family… life here but… I had to realize that it would never come true.’ you started trying to find a way to tell him how you thought about this whole situation. You felt like you led him on somehow while you thought you could have something here. Loki took your hand in his and squeezed it gently.

 

‘I am sure that everyone would love to have you here, (Y/n)’ he said. ‘For now, we have to face this… Destroyer I assume. We will talk about this when everything is okay.’

 

You smiled sadly at him trying to hide your agony how helpless you felt and how you knew it wouldn’t be that easy to defeat the alien. As Tony drove the spaceship towards the Destroyer’s ship out in the space everyone started chat casually however the nervousness and darkness never left any one of their faces.

 

Time passed by fast and you just noticed in your peripheral vision Tony stand up and push some buttons before you heard F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice say: ‘robot pilot on’.

 

‘Team, we arrived! Let’s kill that alien!’ said Tony.

 

It wasn’t hard for you to transfer everyone from Tony’s ship to the Destroyer’s. You still felt somewhat dizzy but teleporting was different from traveling through universes that was a different length. You, Natasha, Steve and Barry ran through corridors as you tried to choose the right path to the prison.

 

Steve decided to free the captured people while Oliver, Thor and Clint make a distraction. Tony, Cisco and Loki was tasked to go for the control room because let’s admit they were the smart ones in the team. Okay, Barry was smart too but you needed his speed where you were heading. You turned right and left where you thought you had to turn that way while you felt the others’ think that you were lost. It made you unsure but when you saw the right signs painted on the metal walls you clicked your tongue and smirked satisfied. You ran inside the hall the corridor led and saw the cells with metal bars separating the prisoners from you.

 

‘Who’s there?!’ yelled a (male?) alien.

 

‘We’re here to free you’ you said and ran to his cell.

 

‘You!’ sounded from another cell. It was a female alien with long tentacles as her hair. She looked like a human otherwise just her skin was purple like her hair-tentacles. You frowned at her as she pointed a slender finger at you but managed to ask.

 

‘What about me?’ your voice seemed to be weaker than it was before and you cursed yourself because you were afraid. You couldn’t be afraid when you had to save all those people down there on Earth. You had to save them because you couldn’t save your own world where people counted on you. You had to be strong.

 

‘You’re a Runaway!’ she screeched but the other prisoner silenced her with a few words and you just saw the Captain, Natasha and Barry free the prisoners. The Captain took control of the situation and ordered everyone into teams and sent them in different directions to cause trouble and not let the Destroyer start his crazy plan. Suddenly a hand landed on your shoulder and you saw a pair of green eyes look into yours concerned.

 

‘Are you okay?’ asked Natasha genuinely worried.

 

‘I have one last thing to take care of… I’ll meet you where we agreed to’ you nodded at her and took off running in the direction you figured the alien would be. It was too late for Barry to reach you even if he was fast you were already too deep into the dark corridors and he didn’t have time to search after you when he needed to stick to the plan.

 

You ran and ran until you had to stop for a breather. Your hand rested on one of your knees and the other on the wall next to you before you realized where you were. You looked up as you straightened up. Your eyes widened at the sight: it was the ship’s main cannon which the Destroyer would use to kill all of those innocent people. You searched for him and soon you found him push some buttons on the control panel.

 

‘Stop!’ you shouted and regretted that you told him where you were. Okay, so that’s for the power of surprise…

 

‘The one that “Runaway”…’ smiled the blue skinned white haired alien. His eyes burned with madness and anger and you didn’t know if he went crazy before he started destroying universes or he just was born this way.

 

‘You need to stop! You can’t just kill all those people. Stay down and I’ll make sure that you won’t die’ you put up your hands. You said these things when all you wanted to do was to kill him in the worst possible way and cruelest way. But you knew that if you would let those feeling get the better of you, you wouldn’t be better than him.

 

‘Oh, and what if I don’t? You kill me? Your friends kill me? Or maybe the prisoners?’ laughed with an evil laugh the alien.

 

‘Don’t think I can’t kill you… but I would pray in your place to not get in my hands. During the time I had to prepare myself for our little date I developed a few ideas how to kill you… and none of them were less painful than when you would scream your lungs out for me to finally kill you. You would beg and plead for me to give you release from your sufferings! You took everything from me! Everything! You deserve nothing more than to be turned inside out and then back again!’ you shouted at the end and you couldn’t help but shake from anger. You remembered the last day of your world and the helplessness you felt from the inside of that spaceship your parents and fiancée sent you away.

 

The Destroyer kept up a façade, a pokerface void of any emotions but you could see through his mask and saw the fear as you looked deep into his eyes. Suddenly as you looked at each other he started at first chuckling then laughing loud.

 

‘I almost believed that for a moment! Hahaha!’ he laughed. ‘You! You, kill me! What a joke! You’re a weakling, little girl! You’re nothing compared to me! You cannot kill me! But I will make sure to kill you because of your disrespectful behavior. You ran away when all I wanted to give you was freedom, liberation, _salvation_!’

 

You couldn’t take it anymore and stroke. You let your powers free and you felt the cosmic energy run through your veins completely, your body was in heat and you felt yourself transform almost into a supernova. You shot white energy blasts at him and tried to hit him as he dodged from the blasts. You floated in the air and chased after him in the room while he grabbed an ion-laser gun and shot at you but you could easily dodge them. You landed on the floor and walked towards him push the blasts aside with your own ones.

 

‘I WILL NOT SURRENDER!!!’ yelled the alien angrily as he realized that there was no way for him to get away alive.

 

‘Who said I want you to surrender?’ you asked with a smirk on your face and you knew it was the darkness of the cosmic energy. That was why your father made that clock which now hanged turned off from your hip. It burnt your right hip and you knew the darkness slowly got stronger with each minute you let it run your veins. The alien took advantage of your thinking and ran to the cannon. You whipped around to see him charge at Earth.

 

‘NOOOOOOOO!’ you shouted and launched forward, blasted him away from his seat at the cannon and pushed him out of the glass floor of the globular bridge of the cannon. As he broke the glass the vacuum pulled everything outside and you felt your feet slip on the smooth floor under your feet. Panic rushed inside you and you tried to grab onto something but the vacuum was much stronger and you were out in space and somehow your brain made the joke to make you hear a sound like a pop as you fell through the window’s hole.

 

You felt the air leave your lungs as you tried to take a breath and all you got way nothing. You fell or more like floated in the nothingness. You felt yourself drift off as the air left you and your skin felt cold. You touched your cheek and saw rime on your fingers as you looked at them. Everything slowed down almost to a stop and you thought about your life. It was a great journey. You did your best at protecting your family and your home back when you lived in your own universe… and you met here on another Earth with wonderful people who became your friends during these few days. Your heart bumped with joy as you remembered that you had people who liked you and cared for you and a happy smile curled on your lips as their pictures flashed through your mind.

 

You closed your eyes and let darkness slip in and cover everything. As you let it circle you around you could feel two strong arms grab you but you knew it was the end of your journey and you were okay with that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You felt warmth on your skin and soft fabric rub against your skin. A beeping sound came from your left and light forced itself through your closed eyelids. Slowly you opened your eyes and saw bright whiteness. Heaven? you asked from yourself but something told you it wasn’t.

 

You opened your eyes fully and slowly the blurred surroundings became sharper with every blink. You looked to your right and saw a certain superhuman sitting on a white chair.

 

‘Hi’ you greeted hoarsely making the person’s head shoot up.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	11. Loki

Loki sat in the uncomfortable white chair in Midgardian clothes, his elbows on his knees, his head propped on his hands and waited. Maybe it would be different this day. Maybe she would wake up today. He sat there since the healers brought her in the hospital and let him get inside which was a month ago.

 

The whole team was worried about her and everyone visited her but Loki was always there not leaving her side even for just a second. He had to make sure that she was taken care of perfectly. He asked the doctors and Stark to let him take her to Asgard to get healed but they refused to let him do that. So Loki just sat there and waited for his dove to open her eyes. (Name) was everything he wanted to live for from the day he met her down in the dungeons of Stark’s Tower. Loki sighed and closed his eyes after a staring contest with the floor tiles.

 

‘Hi’ said suddenly a hoarse version of (Name)’s kind voice. His eyes snapped open and his head shot up to look at the girl who had a small smile on her lips.

 

‘(Name)!’ cried out in happiness the Trickster and ran to tackle her in a bone-crushing hug. She yelped in surprise but hugged him back and buried her face in his chest. ‘I-I… I thought you would never wake up… I am so happy to see your beautiful (e/c) eyes which can bring back the light in everyone’s life, which hold so much intelligence inside them, which shows so much kindness and shows how pure of a heart you have, my love!’

 

(Name) giggled softly in his arms and pulled a little bit away from him to look up into his green eyes. She was beautiful as she sat there in a white light around her (even if it was only in his imagination).

 

‘I’m so glad you’re here Loki… how much time passed?’ she asked smiling.

 

‘A month… but everyone visited you each day’ petted her (h/c) hair Loki. He pulled the chair closer to her bed and held her soft hand in his massaging circles in the skin as he took every single detail in with his eyes. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable but suddenly it grew serious and Loki saw (Name)’s features grow sad. ‘What is bothering you, my love?’

 

‘I… am not sure if I can stay…’ she said quietly.

 

‘Of course you won’t, I will bring you to the nine realms and show you all of my hidden places. No one will bother you’ smiled happily the demigod at that thought. (Name) shook her head sadly the smile still on her face.

 

‘I’m from another universe. I do not belong here, Loki. I can cause… this universe to change it’s future somehow and that’s against the laws of the cosmic powers and energies I possess. I can cause an anomaly with just speaking to someone I shouldn’t…’ she sighed heavily and Loki’s face fell. They let the silence settle down on them for a long time. A nurse came and when she saw (Name) awake she told the doctors immediately so they weren’t alone for a long while after that.

 

It was almost nighttime, when the Avengers arrived with the three other guys from that other universe.

 

‘(Name)!’ exclaimed everyone and went for a hug while Loki sat back and let everything happen around him not noticing the curious and concerned look Thor shot in his direction a few times.

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

You were happy to see Loki sat in that chair and your heart flattered with joy as you felt his arms circle around you in a protecting embrace. You cursed yourself for realizing the reality and that maybe you can’t stay with him or travel through the nine realms with him. You smiled and greeted your friends and tried to get your head around everything they said but the only thing you could think was the way how Loki’s face showed his heart shatter on the floor but his heart wasn’t lonely on its journey. Yours went with it.

 

You got out of the hospital a few days later and you convalesced in Stark Tower. You weren’t well enough to send Barry, Cisco and Oliver home yet but they understood and were waiting patiently. You promised them that you would drop them down in the same time as they left their Earth. Loki was upset and buried himself in his books in his room. Thor was the only one who could go in his room with a plate of food.

 

You sat on the couch and watched tv with your feet propped up on the table. Someone sat down next to you because you felt the couch shift under their weight. You looked at the person and saw Barry smiling at you kindly.

 

‘Hey’ he greeted cheerfully.

 

‘Hey’ you said smiling a bit but your voice was quiet.

 

‘Um… I thought about how to approach the topic but… I’ll just come to the point, okay? Um… What’s up with you and Loki?’ asked the speedster worry in his green eyes. You sighed and tuned out the tv before telling him about your theory. Barry listened to you and called Cisco and Tony to confirm it or deny it.

 

‘Okay, first of all, I don’t think that’s possible even if you have the power to bend time and jump universes… but… there’s a possibility’ shrugged Tony. ‘Look, (Name), there’s always possibilities but that doesn’t have to stop you from living your life. The future is “plastic” in my theory. You already changed this Earth’s future by defeating the Destroyer.’

 

‘Let’s stop at that for a second. Barry and I already saw that the future is foregone and it wants to happen no matter how hard you try to not let it happen. But you, (Name) stopped it happen by defeating the Destroyer which means you’re already messed up.’ pointed out Cisco making you more confused and you were almost at the stage of breaking down into tears. Barry saw this and shood away the two smartass fast. He sighed as he sat back down next to you and put a hand on your shoulder.

 

‘(Name), look, I don’t know if it’s a good idea or if it’s a bad idea. The sad thing is that you cannot stop future but you can choose to live in it. You can choose to use your time to be with the ones you love with all of your heart. I already made the mistake to concentrate on “what could happen” more than on live my life and appreciate the time I could spend with those I lost. Don’t give up just because you _can_ lose Loki because he can die anytime and you would regret not letting you and him happen. Trust me I am regretting every minute I didn’t spend with Iris.’ said the speedster smiling sadly at you. He was so lonely and you wanted to tell him that he will find someone one day and he will be happy. But you could only do what you could be sure comforted him. You hugged him tightly and thanked him.

 

It was a week later that you decided to bring them home. After you said your goodbyes to them and to their team you jumped back to Marvel Universe and found yourself in Tony’s lab. You didn’t wait for anyone to find you, making your way to the only place you should’ve been during these days. Loki’s room.

 

You knocked on his door and tried to catch your breath as you leaned on your knees to support you. You had to talk to Loki even if he already got over you and wouldn’t want to hear you out. Your chest throbbed painfully at that thought but you had to be courageous and tell him what you chose. As your brain went into overdrive as the thoughts flashed through it the door opened and revealed the God of mischief himself. You looked up at him and your breath hitched in your throat. He looked sad. His raven hair dry and curly and it looked scruffy, his clothes wrinkled and he was barefeet. Loki looked like a mess and your eyes widened. He cleared his throat making you flinch and realize that you were staring at him for a few seconds now. You blushed and looked down at your feet.

 

‘Can we talk?’ you asked quietly. You saw him move away from the doorway from the corner of your eye and heard his deep voice answer you quietly.

 

‘Come in’ he said and he sounded lost. You shut your eyes to steel yourself before you stepped inside and let him close the door behind you. You followed him towards the couch he got from Stark and sat down. You sat in silence for a while before you could say anything and started the conversation.

 

‘I came to apologize, Loki…’ you said not looking at him. ‘I only thought of myself and didn’t notice how it affected you. I came to tell you that I’m sorry for only caring about myself. I was selfish and it is too late for me to change your mind if you already decided that you don’t need me in your life… can you at least forgive me for being so selfish?’ you asked sadly and still couldn’t look him in the eyes. You weren’t worth of his attention you thought but his cold, slender fingers stopped you from thinking anything as they curled around your smaller hand on the couch.

 

‘You are the only thing I need, (Name)… do not ever think that I do not love you. We already talked about that during our way to the spacecraft of the Destroyer. You told me that and I knew… however I did not want to remember during the month you spent in slumber. I… only asked for you to open your eyes once more and let me tell you how much I adore every part of you. Last time I should have told someone that I lost them before I could confess and I regret it everytime it comes to my mind and trust me that happens often.’ he said looking deep into your eyes. Loki’s thin lips parted as he braced himself for the next question. ‘If I would ask you to stay now, would you say yes?’

 

You felt your cheeks go hot and red and your eyes water as you listened to him speak about you like that but the last question made you gape in surprise. You needed a few seconds to realize that you were supposed to respond to that. Your smile grew wider and Loki found himself in a tight hug and tuckled down onto the couch.

 

‘Always’ you whispered into his ear and felt his arms wrap around you before the rest of your life started there, in Marvel Universe.

 

 

 

_**End~** _


	12. Barry Allen

 

Barry sat in that white hospital chair since the doctors moved you from the intensive care and let you sleep peacefully in at a private room in the hospital. Of course Stark paid for that too. The brunette sighed and hanged his head low trying to not start panic. He didn’t want to think about losing you too. He wouldn’t be able to handle that.

 

‘Hi’ sounded a small, quiet and hoarse version of your kind voice which filled the silent hospital room. Barry shot his head up and his green eyes met yours. He jumped up and ran to you cuddling you in his arms tightly making you yelp in surprise but soon your arms curled around what part you could reach of him.

 

‘Thank god…’ he whispered and pulled away from you keeping your head in his hands. His eyes danced with joy. ‘You’re awake!’

 

You giggled softly before nodding at him and a smile curled on your lips as you watched him. You were happy that he was the one there with you.

 

‘For how long was I…’ you started to ask but trailed off.

 

‘A month’ he sighed happily smiling at you while he pulled the chair closer to you never letting go of your hand. He kissed it gently and pressed his forehead to your soft skin.

 

‘Oh…’ you said before the door burst open and your team barged into the room. Everyone wanted to hug you so they almost pushed Barry off of his chair making you laugh with delight. You felt happy with them around you and you were glad that after losing everyone you found another team, another family you could belong with.

 

You were forced to stay in bed for a week but soon Tony made sure to move you into Stark Tower. After you recovered you decided that it was time for you to bring Barry, Cisco and Oliver home. After that you didn’t know. You didn’t have anything to do or anywhere to go. The sun raised slowly painting the glass buildings into orange and yellow. You got out of bed and put on your traveler clothes after taking a shower. You packed up everything you owned and walked down to the kitchen area.

 

Most of the team was already there eating their breakfasts more or less with sleepy expressions. The moment you stepped in Tony jumped up from his seat and walked to you.

 

‘Ah, (Name)! How are you today?’ he smiled at you friendly while curling an arm around your shoulders.

 

‘Hey, Tony! Fine, I guess. What are we eating?’ you walked to the table and placed a few pancakes, beacon, eggs and orange juice in front of you cheerfully. You felt like you had to be cheerful after everything however Barry noticed it and eyed you suspiciously for a while at the table.

 

‘Are you ready?’ asked Cisco smiling cheerfully at you.

 

‘Yep’ you answered popping the ‘p’ at the end. Barry didn’t say a word during breakfast and even after everyone gathered in the living room where you landed first. Barry, Cisco and Oliver stood by your sides in their suits and backpack on their backs. You looked over the Avengers and Loki and smiled at them. ‘So… this is the goodbye… I guess…’ you said quietly.

 

‘Oh, don’t be like that! You can jump here whenever you want if you miss us! I’m sure you will miss at least me’ went Tony for a tight hug making you roll your eyes before every other Avenger gave you a hug. After you waved at them you grabbed the shoulders of Barry and Oliver and made sure they were holding Cisco too before jumping up into the stream of the universes. You felt the time you spent inside unlike the three guys but finally you arrived and popped out of the portal on Star Labs’ floor.

 

You slowly crawled to your feet and leaned on your knees for support. Suddenly Caitlin, Doctor Wells, Joe and Wally ran into the cortex with frightened expression on their faces.

 

‘You were fast’ furrowed his eyebrows Joe.

 

‘I can jump in time too so I jumped to the day we left’ you shrugged earning a more confused frown from the police officer. Yep, he wasn’t the man of science but that was okay.

 

‘I think I need to reach my train back to Star City, so…’ turned to you Oliver extending his hand for you to shake but you looked at his hand then up at him and jumped on him tightly hugging him as goodbye. You knew he surely made a funny face because Barry and the others tried to stiffen their laughter.

 

A few hours and a long, hot shower after you walked into the cortex where only Barry stood his arms folded in front of his chest looking at his red suit with a serious expression. You knew it was time for the talk you wanted to avoid so you leaned to the doorway before speaking up.

 

‘What are you thinking about so hard?’ you asked making him turn in surprise to you. Barry smiled at you but that smile was troubled and you knew why.

 

‘You’ he answered making you blush slightly but you fought it down so you could keep your cool for a bit longer.

 

‘I… wanted to tell you about my theory… but I just couldn’t…’ you started.

 

‘That you’re not sure if you can stay in a universe for too long?’ asked Barry looking down at the ground. ‘I think it’s stupid.’

 

Your lips parted in surprise but stayed silent for him to continue.

 

‘It’s stupid because I was in other universes, on other Earths and nothing happened. I saved other Earths’ people and nothing happened… and I cannot lose you for something like this. (Y/n) you are the first person after I lost Iris who could make me smile the way I smiled before. You brought happiness in my life and I don’t want to lose you.’ he walked to you as you walked a few steps closer to him. Barry grabbed your hands and brought them up his green eyes shining with sadness at the thought of losing you and your heart sped up at that.

 

‘Then you won’t’ you said before grabbing his face and bringing it close to yours to kiss his lips. You felt his arms circle around you as you deepened the kiss and you didn’t want to lose him either. That was the first day of your life as an inhabitant of Earth One.

 

 

 

_**End~** _


	13. Steve Rogers

The blonde super soldier sat in the white hospital chair with his elbows resting on his knees and his face was buried in his hands as he tried to wake up from his short nap in the uncomfortable chair. He sat there for now nearly a month every day waiting for you to wake up, only going out to use the bathroom or to buy something to eat and change his clothes.

 

The doctors said you would wake up eventually but every passing day told otherwise. Steve prayed for you to wake up because he really wanted to see you smile again, hear your laugh and feel your presence. He couldn’t forget the day you landed on him and how your body felt so perfect pressed to his. Suddenly in the dead silence rustling was heard and soon followed a small, croaked version of your voice.

 

‘Hi’ you said looking warmly at him as Steve’s head shot up to look upon the woman he fell in love so deep. Steve ran to you and hugged you tightly to his chest and kissed your hair softly.

 

‘You’re awake…’ he sighed happily before pulling your head away with his hands to take in every inch of your beautiful face. You blushed at his staring but smiled happily nonetheless as you took your hands on his.

 

‘Yeah… I am’ you answered quietly. ‘What happened?’

 

‘You fell out of the spaceship when you tried to fight with the Destroyer on your own but Tony grabbed you and brought you to the ship we arrived. His suit now has this special thing and he can breathe in space.’ explained Steve sitting down on the edge of your bed.

 

‘Oh… and how long was I out?’ you asked concerned.

 

‘For a month’ answered the blonde.

 

‘I’m glad you’re here’ you said after a long silence. Steve was the one you wanted to see now even if you were asleep until now. It was just some kind of feeling. Soon the others ruined the moment by barging through the door and everyone wanting to hug you. After a few more days you got back to the Tower and slowly recovered.

 

You sat in the living room late in the night one day because you wanted to think. Since you got out of the hospital and out of bed you couldn’t stop thinking about your theory. You thought you couldn’t stay in Marvel Universe because you would end up doing something and you would blow up the universe.

 

The elevator’s doors slid open to reveal your favorite Captain. Steve’s blonde hair was still wet from a shower and you saw a few beads of water ran down his skin from his neck to his collarbone. He wore grey sweatpants and a white tank-top his hands digging into his pockets.

 

‘Can’t sleep?’ asked Steve his low voice sending shivers down your spine.

 

‘There’s just too much on my mind right now’ you sighed. You thought it would be the best to tell him what’s on your mind so you looked up at him as he sat down next to you on the couch. ‘Steve, I’ve been thinking about this since I got out of hospital… I have this theory… that maybe I shouldn’t stay here.’

 

‘Why?’ he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

 

‘What if I help someone I shouldn’t and change the future somehow? What if I let someone die who shouldn’t die? I’m a Runaway, you heard that alien says on the spaceship. I don’t know what am I supposed to do now…’ you sighed. Steve reached for your hand and intertwined your fingers with his drawing your attention to him.

 

‘I’m not supposed to be here either… back in the 40’s I should’ve died on that plane, but I didn’t… and in a way I am changing the future too but what if this is our future? To change it for a better one? And I’m not giving you up and I’m not going to let you down, (Y/n). I already was a fool and didn’t live with the chance to love someone, I’m not going to do that again.’ he said looking deep into your eyes.

 

You couldn't say anything else and you didn't want to. You let go of his hand and jumped onto him circling your arms around his shoulders and kissing him deeply. His soft lips moved with yours and you didn't want to leave anymore. You wanted to spend your time with this amazing man by your side. He was your happiness and family from that point in your life and you were grateful that you didn't die that day your parents sent you away from your own Earth.


	14. Oliver Queen

Oliver at first paced around in the hospital room but then sat down in the white chair which he slept last night not leaving your side. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to go home without you. He decided to ask you to join his team and settle down in Starling City. As he sat in the chair he watched your fingers slightly move he wouldn’t have noticed it if he wouldn’t have watched you so intently. His eyes widened as you slowly sat up and smiled at him softly.

 

‘Hi’ you croaked out but Oliver was already at your side holding your hand in his larger one and smiling down at you.

 

‘Hey’ he said softly. ‘How are you feeling?’

 

‘Good’ you answered quietly. ‘For how long was I playing sleeping beauty?’

 

‘A month’ he sighed cupping your face in his other hand. Warmth spread through you as you watched him. Oliver was always on your mind since that hug on the corridor. You grew to like him more than only just a friend but he wasn’t too close to boyfriend type liking yet either. Or so you tried to tell yourself that.

 

‘What happened? I know I fell out of the spaceship but after that… nothing’ you looked out of the window.

 

‘Tony saved you when we saw you falling from the glass part of that ship’ answered the blonde archer. ‘The doctors were afraid that you were out in space for too long but it seems like you’re way more tough than anyone thought.’

 

‘You know I still have to save your asses’ you joked making him smile but suddenly the comfortable quiet was ruined by none other than the Avengers and the pair of team Flash. They all wanted a hug from you and brought you anything you could imagine you wouldn’t need in a hospital. Tony insisted on moving you to the Tower so you were moved two days later in the medical bay. That didn’t take long for you to leave your bed and wander around carefully even if the doctors scolded you for doing that. When you were let out of the medical bay you were grateful to sleep in your own bed in your own room however as time passed you just felt that nagging feeling in the back of your mind. Your theory for staying for too long in one universe which wasn’t yours. Days passed with the same feeling slowly getting stronger and at the end you couldn’t handle and went to Oliver’s door.

 

You stood there in front of the piece of wood and silently cursed yourself for not thinking out a plan to approach the topic. _‘Hey, Oliver, do you have a minute? Could we talk about the fact that I’m not sure I should even exist?’_ no, that’s not how you gonna approach this. You finally decided to even knock on the door when it opened and Oliver bumped into you knocking you onto your bottom.

 

‘I’m so sorry, are you okay?’ asked Oliver helping you up. You smiled up at him nervously and shook your head yes.

 

‘Um… actually… I just wanted to talk to you… about… something’ you trailed off as you looked in his blue eyes.

 

‘Yeah, sure, come in’ he guided you into his room still holding your hand. Your heartbeat quickened as you noticed it and a slight blush covered your face but you shook these thought away from your mind and tried to focus on the task. Oliver told you to sit down on the couch while he brought a bottle of water for you even if you didn’t ask.

 

‘So? What was it?’ he looked at you questioningly. You started fidgeting with your hands and swallowed.

 

‘Me and my parents had a theory about visiting other universes… they thought that maybe if I stayed for too long in a different universe than mine, I could do something to make the timeline and space collapse. I didn’t think about it for a while because my only thoughts were centered around the Destroyer. But now… I don’t know what to do… or where to go… I don’t know if my theory is correct but I don’t want to cause another universe's destruction.’ you explained slowly.

 

‘I think that with the fact that you stopped the Destroyer this universe and my own one got another chance. You changed its future and nothing happened. Look, I’m not good in all these science stuff but I do know that you still have a life. You can decide to live it like you did before. You cannot just run around between the universes and I would like it if you would choose to come with Barry, Cisco and me to our universe, to our Earth.’ he grabbed your hand gently and squeezed it. ‘My team could use a new face.’

 

‘Is that the only reason?’ you asked quietly and you didn’t realize you said it out loud but you didn’t have time for that when soft lips melted into yours. You melted into the kiss and cupped Oliver’s face in your other hand.

 

‘No… this is the reason I want you to come with me’ he breathed after breaking away from the kiss.


	15. Thor

The blonde demigod sat in the white hospital chair his elbows resting on his knees as he tried to stay awake. He sat there for the third day in a row without sleeping but for the month which has passed the others had to push him into a bathroom to take a shower. He couldn't leave her alone not after how he left her alone on the ship. He almost lost her forever and now she was looking like she was dead but the machines' beeps assured him that wasn't the case.

 

Suddenly fabric rustled and a small voice called out to him:

 

'Hi' you croaked making Thor's head to shot up. His blue eyes found you immediately and he jumped to his feet and rushed to you crushing you in a tight hug. You chuckled and hugged him back.

 

'Finally you woken...' he kissed the top of your head.

 

'Were you worried?' you asked still quietly. Thor pulled away and looked at you ridiculously.

 

'Of course I have worried myself sick about you, (Y/n)!' exclaimed the blonde cupping your face. You blushed and looked away but your friends interrupted you bursting through the door your head still between Thor's large hands. You blushed even more if that was even possible.  
  
  
You got back to the Tower and after a while you got out of bed however the others still didn't let you do anything too tiring like taking a book down from a shelf. You found it ridiculous but the Captain, Thor and Tony always kept an eye on you if you were about to do anything on your own.

 

'Guys! I'm capable of drinking a cup of coffee on my own, okay? You don't need to lift it for me!' you scolded them when they started protesting that it would hurt you to lift your arm. Natasha rolled her eyes while Clint just laughed at the situation.

 

'The doctors told you to be careful, (Y/n)!' said Tony.

 

'She's not helpless, just recovering, guys... and if you won't leave her alone I'm sure she'll show you how well she is' spoke up Nat in annoyance and winked at you.

 

'Thank you, Nat' you nodded with a smile on your lips. Tony sighed and left for his lab while Steve, Nat and Clint went to the gym to work out leaving you with Thor. Since the day in the hospital you woke up and had that special moment both of you avoided eyecontact. You sighed and went to the couch and sat down a book in your lap. You felt the couch shift under you so you looked up to see Thor sitting next to you looking at the TV's black screen because it was switched off. He looked troubled so you put a hand on his arm.

 

'Hey, you okay?' you asked concerned. Maybe he wanted to tell you that he found a pretty girl out there and will bring her to Asgard or something.

 

'Um... I wanted to ask you about something' he said and it sounded like the type of sentence which would end up asking for your opinion in the case of asking out another girl. You smiled however and nodded reassuringly. 'Do you want to leave this universe?'

 

The question left you dumbfounded. You didn't think about it yet but you knew you had to do something now that your own was destroyed.

 

'Uh... I don't know... I have this theory that I might ruin something in this universe' timeline or something like this... so I think I should...' you answered unsure of yourself.

 

'But you cannot ruin a universe by yourself... and you only traveled between universes, not time' he furrowed his eyebrows.

 

'How do you know that?' you asked. Thor wasn't dumb but you didn't think he would be interested in science just like every other one of your boyfriends before.

 

'I asked Barry' he answered smiling at you. 'You did not think I could understand something like this... did you?'

 

'I just thought you're not interested in science' you felt somehow ashamed now.

 

'Only because it has to do anything with you' he said and reached out for your hand taking it in his larger one and massaging his thumb over your skin. 'I do not want you to leave, (Y/n)... I am in love with you...'

 

Your mouth opened a little your cheeks heating up and slowly growing red with a heavy blush as you looked into his blue eyes. Thor cupped your face when you didn't say anything and kissed your lips softly. Firework exploded under your eyelids as you closed your eyes and you leaned into him your arms finding their way around his neck and pulling him closer. When you let go of each other you giggled softly and your smile was as wide as it could reach without hurting.

 

'I'll come back after I sent Barry, Cisco and Oliver home, I promise' you whispered and pecked his lips happily.


End file.
